


I am Loki, God of Criminals

by lostinthewords



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthewords/pseuds/lostinthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has one favourite thing to do when he's at home... dress up and become a Marvel villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Loki, God of Criminals

In a large and extremely clean London flat, James Moriarty was getting his inner-Marvel-villain on. Laid out on his crisp bed sheets was a full length Loki costume, helmet and all. Piece by piece, he dressed himself in the costume, adding a short wig under the helmet to achieve the Loki hair. He'd already made sure that his face was shaved and beard-less so he was fully prepared to look as close to the character as his facial features allowed him to. Which wasn't much when compared to Tom Hiddleston but the movie fan in him ignored this, as any fan does when they cosplay as their favourite character. In no time at all, only the helmet was left to put on and the staff to hold.

"Not yet," Moriarty thought to himself. The final touch to added was the right music and he knew exactly the song to play. With a few clicks on the iPod that was plugged into a speaker, Sail by Awolnation began to play. As the first beats began to play, Moriarty held the helmet above his head and slowly started to bring it down, looking into the mirrored wardrobe doors. He pulled the staff off the bed and raised it up at an angle and moved his head dramatically in time with the music.

_I am Loki._

The first 'sail' came and Moriarty thrust his right arm, holding the staff, up and mouthed the word. He stayed in this position and raised his head when the lyrics continued, mouthing dramatically at his reflection. The helmet fit snugly on his head as he moved it at different angles and when the chorus hit, he threw his head back and pointed the staff at a photo of Thor tacked on the wall.

_Hear this, brother._

Changing position constantly, Moriarty moved around the room in time with the song, even swinging the staff round and pulling it with his knee up to his chest during the 'la la la la' part. Eventually, the song ended and he was standing on the bed, feet wide apart and head slightly tilted back. The staff was pointing to the floor and for a moment, Moriarty almost swore he could hear Thor shoot lightning bolts in frustration.


End file.
